


Umi's Writings

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Friendship, not sure what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Honoka and Kotori becomes interested in reading Umi's creative writing.





	Umi's Writings

Clutching her various pastel-coloured notebooks close to herself, keeping them from her friends’ prying eyes, Umi says with a blush on her face, “I… I think I’d rather not share my writing. I find it embarrassing.”

“Aww, Umi-chan, I’m sure it’s nothing to be embarrassed about though. You do write very well in class, don’t you?~” Kotori says with a soft reassuring smile, speaking in a gentle tone as to coax the notebooks from Umi’s clutches.

“I didn’t know you wrote for fun, Umi-chan! That’s so cool!” Honoka’s eyes light up with wonder as she wonders just what kind of juicy tales her friend has written in those tempting secretive notebooks. Romance? Action? Mystery? It’s a mystery! “What kinda story do you write!? Mystery maybe? Detective Umi on the case…”

“Nooo, I reassure you that it is nothing like that!” Umi shakes her head, as though she’s trying to shake the redness from her face, although to no avail. “These stories are… no, you will not convince me to speak of them! It is embarrassing!”

“Oohhh, so is Umi-chan /that/ kinda girl…? My my, I would have never guessed…” Kotori feigns a surprised and scandalized expression, gasping with exaggeration as she draws away and makes a motion of clutching her imaginary pearls, “Umi-chan, you surprise me…”

As though the teasing was not already bad enough, Kotori’s implications has further deepened the blush on Umi’s face to almost a bruise-like red. Burying her face behind her notebooks, Umi cries, “N-no! I am not a pervert! They are not stories like that!”

“Ehh? Why would you be a pervert?” Completely oblivious to unspoken words, Honoka tilts her head in confusion, and then asks in a more candid and less excited manner, so she does not further excite Umi’s flusteredness, “Why are you embarrassed about them though Umi-chan? Is there something wrong with the stories?”

“No, no there is nothing wrong with them…” Slowly coming out from behind her notebooks, Umi explains herself, her voice a whimpering whisper, “They are just kind of… personal, is all. These stories are… fictional stories, through which I express my personal feelings and desires. There’s nothing lewd about them! Just, just fantasies with which I process my thoughts and feelings.”

“Hmm, is that so? Writing is a good medium for that, it’s true.” Kotori nods, her voice containing a lot less silliness now that she’s finally made her way into Umi’s inner thoughts. “Is that why you don’t want us to read them?”

“Yeah, yeah that is why, I suppose…” Umi sighs, and then elabourated with haste, “I mean, it is not that I do not want you to read them, I suppose I am just… hesitant, as I have never shown anyone else these pages upon which I wrote my tales.”

“Soooo… DO you want us to read them?” Honoka is still curious, but is careful not to cross any lines that would upset her friends, “I mean, I wouldn’t force you to show it to us if you’re not ready, but I AM kind of really curious about them…”

“I… yes, I do want you two to read them, I think…” Umi says, pulling the notebooks away from her chest and setting them upon her lap. Then, with a deep breath, she says, “Just… don’t judge me, okay? Some of them are kind of old, and I did write these stories with which to process my feelings… some of it feels somewhat silly now looking back on it…”

“We won’t ever judge you for opening up to us, Umi-chan.” Kotori smiles, her hands secretly creeping towards the notebooks out of eagerness to delve into Umi’s feelings, “In fact, I think we’d be really grateful that you’re allowing us to read these at all.” 

“Mhm mhm! I kinda wanna do creative writing too, and I’d love to see what good writing is like!” Honoka says candidly, giving her friend an affirmative nod.

“Alright, alright…” Umi takes another deep breath, and hands Kotori and Honoka each a notebook to read. “Um, so… oh, I have yet to begun using the blue notebook. It is the green and pink notebooks within which you shall find the fantasies I have written, of which there are many…” 

“Umi-chan… why are you talking like that?” Kotori asks inquisitively as she picks up the green notebook and begins looking through it.

“Huh? Like what?” 

“Oh, nevermind. It’s nothing.”

As Umi’s two friends begin to read, they quickly become enthralled in the tales inscribed within the pastel coloured notebooks, their attention enthralled by the neatly and carefully inscribed characters within, broken only when they turn to ask Umi questions about the plot or her intentions for the stories. Although for the most part Umi herself is simply sitting there, watching her friends read and answering their occasional questions, she finds herself having a lot more fun than she expected to have with this activity.

“Wooow, Umi-chan, you really are an amazing writer! You have to teach me how to do it sometimes!” Honoka exclaims, as she takes a short break in between reading the hefty stories of galactic lengths. “I’m so clueless about how to start and finish a story, but you always manage to do it so well!”

“It’s true, you really do write exceptionally well, Umi-chan ~” Kotori agrees, as she took takes a break in between stories, as it has been very difficult to divert her attention elsewhere whilst immersed in Umi’s writing. “You have such an excellent handle on using diction to set a powerful moving tone, and on carrying your feelings through your writing. I almost feel like I am one of the characters in the story!”

“Aah, you two, you will make me blush once more…” Umi says abashedly, and although she acts modest and surprised, she in fact very much enjoys this kind of attention, not just because her friends are enjoying her stories, but also because they validate so much of the feelings she has locked away in her notebook. 

As her friends return to reading through her journals, Umi finds herself unwittingly smiling brightly, any trace of her embarrassment from earlier having vanished from her. Although she has always kept her creative writing private and available only to herself, she finds that having her writing be enjoyed by others is actually far more fulfilling than she would expect. Perhaps it may be a good idea to write more stories to share with her friends after all...


End file.
